Haunted
by Sakura Sango
Summary: “I refuse to share Master. You and me…we belong together…forever.”


Title: Haunted.

Author: Saku

Rated: G

Warnings: none

word count: 1298

Summary: "I refuse to share Master. You and me…we belong together…forever."

A/N: Hmm my first time ever writing Mikeal. So I hope I did this good for you prompter!

Prompt was: _-"you are mine, always" possessive, dreams and connection._

_x-x-x-_

"_Louder, louder, the voices in my head_

_Whispers taunting, all the things you said_

_Faster the days go by and I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here"_

_~'Haunted' by: Kelly Clarkson_

_x-x-x-_

"_I won't let you go. I love you more then anybody else does."_

A claustrophobic darkness surrounds the room, one that closes in every second, and Teito can only spin in a circle as he tries _desperately_ to find a way out. He needs out of this suffocating darkness. Of the enclosing fear that he is going to become trapped any given second. Trapped and never able to leave.

Fear grows inside of him and encases his body, taking it over until there is nothing left. It grips at his heart holding it in an iron clad grip (he can feel the nauseating pain as his heart tries to beat through the icy grip). A second icy cold, iron clad grip tugs at his lungs trying to freeze his breath inside his chest. And it takes _all_ of his energy to breath through the lancing pains. The boy _swears_ that ice picks are descending from the darkness, pricking and stabbing him.

Tears build behind his eyes as the boy spins again trying to find anything that will help this darkness slip away. Shakily he holds out a hand, trying to will any of his ziaphon forward. Desperation claws at his brain, muddling his thoughts as he tries his hardest to get any light out, no matter how feeble (_he throws all of his emotion into the ziaphon_). But his hand remains unlit, shaking and trembling much like a small leaf that is left alone on a cold, violent fall day.

Shivering he wraps thin arms around his body, holding himself tightly as he glances around. '_Where is Frau?_' Teito wonders as he slowly, shakily steps forward; toes prod at the ground (making sure that the unseen ground was safe) before moving forward.

Each step brings him deeper and deeper into the consuming darkness. And with each step the fear inside him builds, the pain building intensely. Arms unwrap as he grabs at his chest, trying desperately to stop the pain (_it hurts worse then when Mikage died_).

Suddenly out of no where arms wrap around his waist and Teito feels himself being pulled back against a firm body. Fear courses his veins as he stiffens, legs ready and poised to run the first chance he is given. Teito wants to escape from the grasp, yet at the same time the arms feel comforting. He recognizes them somehow; but he knows they are not Frau's (_they are much too thin, Frau's arms had more muscle_).

"_Do not worry Master._" A voice drifts to his ear, the velvety voice wrapping around his ear. Shivers slide down the boy's spine as he feels lips ghost the shell of his ear.

For a second Teito pauses, he _knows_ the voice. It sounds so familiar…

But…

Eyes slowly close as he feels himself being pulled deeper into the comforting grasp. He knows these arms…this voice…but…

"Who…is…it…" he whispers, lips barely moving, moving before he can even think.

Fingers glide along his bare arms as a disappointed sigh fills the space. Lightly the fingers slide across his shoulder before running across the boy's back, tracing his shoulder blade before disappearing completely.

Teito stumbles as he feels the warm body behind him suddenly disappear. Feet widen their stance as he tries to keep from falling.

"_Master,_" the same voice whispers. And Teito swears he can just fall into the voice, shivers sliding down his spine as he feels the lips that ghost his ear.

Emerald eyes slowly open, staring at the ground and at the black boots that stand before him. Slowly eyes travel up taking in a small, thin boy (and Teito remembers these clothes from so long ago, back at the academy) before looking up at the face before him.

Teito gasps as he stares at a mirror image of himself. Or, Teito realizes as he stares, almost mirror. Instead of emerald he stares into crimson eyes (so deep…the same color as all the blood that he has spilt in his short life).

The mirror image smiles, a hand brushing against his master's cheek. "_Master,_" he whispers again, "_I will never let anyone hurt you._"

"You're…" Teito swallows as he leans into the feather soft touches on his cheek. As he touches a solid cheek Teito lets the rest slip away, his voice disappearing.

He wants to wake up, to wake up and find this to be nothing more then a horrible dream. The Eye of Mikeal is missing…gone…and all because of his stupidity. Teito wants to yell this thought out, to shatter away the last images with the truth that blinds him. Mikeal left him…

"…turned your back on me…" Brown hair veils emerald eyes as Teito feels tears building. He wants to leave, wants to return to the black nothingness that he is used to anymore when sleeping.

The smile twists, turning sadistic (a look that is pulled off easily with crimson eyes) as Mikeal tilts his head slightly. "_I never turned my back on you. I only wanted to protect you. I love you._"

Teito wants to argue, wants to find fault somewhere. But the hand that caresses his cheek, the thumb that brushes along his cheekbone, before sliding up to his temple, muddles his mind.

"_I will never let anyone touch you._"

Eyes widen as he feels the hand slide down his face, fingers ghosting his neck before stopping at the vile collar he is forced to wear.

"_I will never let anyone have you. You're mine."_

Nails scratch at the band of the collar, tracing the black strap that rests easily on his neck. Mikeal's other head grasps Teito's clothing tightly, before tugging the boy flush to his body. Chest to chest, knee to knee, forehead to forehead; Teito feels his breath quicken as he stares at the blurred image before him. It is hurting…crossing his eyes to try to keep watching the other one.

"_I refuse to share Master. You and me…we belong together…forever._"

Teeth nip harshly into Teito's neck, the boy yelping as he arches, trying to pull away from the pain that floods him. Wild eyes dart around as he tries to find something to help him…

A scream echoes in the darkness as he stares at the blood drenched hand that rests lightly on his chest, fingers still curled around the fabric. Mikeal pulls away, tongue dragging lazily across his lips, eyes half lidded. Lazily he glances at his hand before leaning back closer.

"_I don't like to share either…_"

Gasping Teito jolts upright in bed, a hand clutching at his shirt as he pants for air. Eyes dart around the darkness as he tries to calm himself. The darkness does not help him, it hinders him from being able to breath.

"Brat you move too much lie still."

His heart slows at the sentence as he realizes it was nothing more then a dream. A terrifying dream that was the result of traveling, stress and worry. Nothing more and nothing less. Mikeal is gone, currently sitting beside Ayanami.

Smiling he lies back onto the shared bed, pulling blankets to his chin. Already his heart is calming, as his mind slows back to its peaceful state (ready for more sleep). Eyes flutter shut as he slowly reaches out for the other man like a lifeline.

Teito chants his mantra 'just a dream,' as he feels the light tugs of slumber calling for him again. Breathing deeply, he melts completely back into the mattress, just starting to drift off.

"_Remember Master. You are mine. Always."_

The voice echoes in his head as he tries to ignore it. Taunts him. Haunts him.

And he knows that it will be a long time before Mikeal leaves him alone. Even if he is gone, their spirits are attached.


End file.
